Sorta' Kinda'
by DarkJ'Reej2468
Summary: Anna's life has been been normal, to say the most. She spent most of her time hanging out with her best friend. That was until she bumped into Elsa. That girl changed everything. But Elsa has some demons.. demons that just won't leave. Modern AU - Elsanna (non-incest) - Rated M for later violence - On hiatus
1. Prologue

**Edit: Disclaimer I forgot to throw in, I don't own Frozen, or any of the characters (though there are two I _wish_ I owned ;3)**

* * *

"He was a budah-buh, she said mudubuh-duh! He wasn't good enough for her!" Anna half sung, her pink earbuds hanging precariously from her ears, somehow managing to stay in while she violently swung her head back and forth to the music. "She had a pretty face, but her mudahudah-hu!" She had her eyes closed, as she half-skipped across the pier, the summer's warm sun washing over her, as she heard the laughing of children from behind the music playing into her ears. Her MP3 Player shook in her pocket, the sound crackling every so often, but Anna didn't care, she was in too good a mood to notice. Just like how she was too entranced in her closed-eye skip, that she didn't notice the platinum blonde head walking right in front of her, an ice cream cone in the blonde's hand. So it was a complete surprise when she collided with the blonde, causing the ice cream cone to fall to the ground, Anna's eyes shooting open at the sudden collision. "Oh my god! I am _so_ sorry!" She apologized instantly, before noticing the blonde eying the ground. "Oh! Sorry! I... I can buy you a new one." She offered, the blonde turning to look at her. Anna felt a wave of heat flush over her, _wow... She's gorgeous!_

"No, it's okay." The blonde responded after a moment, "are _you_ okay?" She asked, Anna just staring back like a fool, "um..."

_Speak stupid!_ "No! Um... I mean yes! I'm fine!" She blushed, rubbing the back of her neck. "But please, I'll buy you another ice cream cone." She pulled out her wallet, making sure she had some dollar bills.

The blonde blushed, waving her hands at the girl's wallet, "oh no, it's fine, really! It wasn't something I had my heart set on-" She tried to rub off some excuse as to why the redhead didn't need to spend her money on her.

"I _insist_." Anna made that last word very clear, the blonde responding immediately, by putting her hands down by her side, and shutting up. "I wanted a cone myself anyway." She gave a reassuring smile to the girl, before turning on her heel and moving towards where the blonde had been walking from. She stopped halfway, turning to see the blonde standing there. She waved at her, and the blonde obeyed, almost having to run to follow the now moving redhead.

Eventually Anna arrived at the ice cream stand, the blonde arriving a few seconds later, "two triple-scoop ice cream cones, please." She smiled eagerly.

The smiling owner of the stand turned to the bouncing redhead, "oh, hello Anna!" Oaken waved, happy to see Anna return to the stand once more, "usual flavour then?"

She smiled, "double-chocolate? You know it!" She winked, before turning to the blonde, "what flavour do you want?"

The blonde replied with, "may I have my previous order's flavour, please." She made a curt nod towards the owner, shy smile forming on her lips.

"Ja! Coming right up!" He smiled, turning around and making their ice cream cones, as fast as his plump body could.

"You know, I only ordered a single scoop..." The blonde stated, guilt in her voice.

Anna just shot her a smile, "I know. But triple-scoop has more chocolatey goodness!" She chuckled, before adding, "or whatever it is you ordered."

The blonde giggled, "double-chocolate." She admitted, Anna's smile growing with the news.

"Here you go ladies!" Oaken had finished making the cones, "that'll be twelve-twenty-two." Anna handed the man a twenty dollar bill, turning and skipping towards a nearby table, ignoring the fact she just lost eight dollars. The blonde stood there for a moment, unsure if she should ask for Anna's change. She got her answer in the form of a call, "come on! I can't hold your cone forever! I might eat it!" She giggled, the blonde trotting over to the white table, and plastic chairs.

"Thank you." She smiled, sitting straight, while Anna had her back curved forward.

"So," Anna started, handing the blonde her ice cream, "a fellow chocolate enthusiast then?" She grinned cheekily, licking at her ice cream.

The blonde blushed, _damn! She's so _formal_! I mean she looks like she's following some kind of etiquette while licking ice cream!_ Anna blushed at the thought, before her mind decided to come up with a way to make her seem like a slob in her own eyes, _while I must look so... uncivilized._ She bit her lip, face showing her troubled thoughts, "is there a problem Anna?"

"Huh?" She asked, head shooting up. _I don't remember telling her my name...__ Oh right! Oaken._ "Oh! Nothing! I'm fine." She smiled, thoughts shooting away when the blonde blushed.

"You've got something…" She reached out with a napkin in hand, before hesitating. Anna felt a slight wave of disappointment when the hand stopped, and the blonde must have read that, because she suddenly wiped a splurge of chocolate ice cream off the redhead's face. They sat there, smiling at each other for a moment, before the blonde broke the silence. "It's Elsa." Anna's brow must have furrowed with confusion, the redhead not understanding the sudden statement, because the girl then clarified, "my name. It's Elsa."

Anna's face lit up, realizing that she hadn't gotten that earlier, "oh! Thank you..." She smiled sheepishly, before the blonde stood. She shot up almost immediately after, Elsa smiling at her.

Elsa bit her lip, before grabbing a pen from her purse. She fished back in, looking for a piece of paper, but Anna shoved out her wrist. She turned her head to it slowly, blushing as she stopped searching. She smiled shyly, but wrote down the 10-digit number on the girls wrist none-the-less.

"Well I've gotta go see my dad." Elsa smiled, pointing behind herself, "but it was really nice bumping into you..." She grinned shyly when she realized that they had _literally_ bumped into each-other, "so if you wanna, y'know... hang out... call me." She smiled and took off, waving goodbye. All Anna could do was sigh, goofy grin spread on her face.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Hello there beautiful readers! I see you have stumbled upon this particular piece of writing for my OTP. I do hope you enjoyed, and don't worry (or worry, depending on what you want), it won't _all_ be fluff. The angst starts in Chapter One. ;)  
Funny thing, you know how the title says non-incest? Well I originally planned it to be incest, but changed my mind while formulating the idea. The title of the fic refers to a major plot point that comes up later, and causes the two a bit of grief. But I promise no blood-relation. ;)  
**

**Anyway, I bet you're bored with my rambling (I'm a bit like Anna in that way...), so I'll just let ya' go. See ya' next chapter?**


	2. Chapter One

Anna wasn't sure how long she had been sitting at the table. She only knew her cheeks were hurting from the cheesy smile plastered on it. Her head was rested on her hand, and she was still staring off the way Elsa had walked off. If she had not been so far off in her own world, she would have heard the man approached from behind. And she would have noticed him creeping up on her. She would have notice him standing right behind her, before he yelled out, "BAH!"

She squealed in fright, launching out of the chair, and grabbing at her chest, "what the hell Kristoff! You nearly gave me a heart-attack!" The girl snapped, the blond boy laughing.

"Wow! I didn't think you were _that_ spaced out!" He made a semi-apologetic smile, before plopping into the seat that Elsa had sat on not... a little while ago... "What's got yer head so up in space?" He asked, relaxing into the chair.

She suddenly grinned, "why should I trust you? This is _very_ important information." She plopped herself back down on the chair. Her teasing appeared to have worked, Kristoff suddenly becoming very interested.

"_Very_ important?" He asked, eyebrow raising, "and what might this information be?" He looked as if he were half-guessing, half-not-guessing-so-he-wouldn't-guess-wrong.

She grinned giddily, pulling her sleeve up, and revealing the 10 digits on her wrist. She shook a little with enthusiasm, Kristoff's eyes widening.

He gave her a proud look, before asking, "do these digits associate with a person? Someone from our school?" He asked, Anna shaking her head 'no', "foreign exchange student?" She paused, before shaking her head again, "President Barack Obama?"

She made an expression of mock-shock, "how did you guess? Yes, our President Barack Obama gave me his cell number, and if I ever need any annoying blond boys to disappear, he'll make it happen." She stuck her tongue out. "No, the digits belong to one..." She paused, "Elsa."

"Ooh! Mysterious. Tell me more." He leaned closer, despite his teasing demeanor, Anna could tell he truly wanted more information.

It was then that her face lit up with embarrassment, "I was supposed to grab us both ice cream cones!" She blushed, "I'm so sorry!" She gave him a sheepish grin, "I may have spent your money..." She admitted. But before he could say anything, she quickly added, "but it went to the great cause of 'helping Anna pick up pretty ladies'."

"Well now that you've spent my money, you _have_ to tell me who this 'Elsa' character is." He crossed his arms, smile not leaving his face.

"Well... Y'know how I was skipping down the pier to grab us our cones? Well I was listening to music, and I had my eyes closed." He nodded, it was not an odd occurrence for Anna to be like that, "well I was nearing the stand, when BAM! Out of nowhere this girl materializes, and we collide. So I was all like, 'oh no! I'm sorry! Let me get you another ice cream cone!'" She then remembered she hadn't mentioned the cone in Elsa's hand, "cause I made her drop one she'd already bought. So yeah, I bought two triple-scoops, and we laughed for a bit, and then she gave me her number, and then I was all like," she made a dramatic 'dreamy' sigh. "And then you showed up and murdered me with fright." She finally got to the end of her tale.

He stood and ruffled her hair, "good job squirt!" He gave her a thumbs up, before grabbing her arm and dragging her off, "let's go figure out where your first date is!"

"Wait! What?" Anna spat, being pulled off by the large blond boy, "oh no no-no no! I am not- I mean, we're not- I mean..." Kristoff just laughed, pulling the girl along.

* * *

Elsa's eyes shot open at the sound of a loud squeal, she recognized the voice immediately, "Anna?" She breathed, catching her step-father's attention.

"Everything alright Elsa?" Her step-father asked, turning his head ever so slightly.

She bit her tongue, "yes. Of course." She sat up, "I just have to use the facilities." She strode off towards where she had left Anna. The gears turned in her head, _what if she fell and broke her nose? What if she twisted her ankle? What if... what if she's being kidnapped!?_ With that her already fast strides escalated to a run. She cursed her step-father for setting up so far away from the pier, and she cursed herself for not running fast enough. Her heart was racing, mind coming up with terrible predicaments the young redhead could be in. One particularly bad image of an alley, multiple mean looking men, and an alone Anna, caused Elsa to move at double time, despite her knowing full well that it was improbable that that scenario was the one that Anna currently found her in. She found herself shoving others away, where she had been previously weaving through them. Her breathing hitched as she realized she was so close. Her eyes full of panic, and braid flapping behind her like the tail of a running animal. She came to a dead stop when her eyes rested on Anna. When her eyes rested on the lumbering blond male that was ruffling her hair, pulling her along. Making her blabber, making her giggle. _How could you be so stupid Elsa? Not everyone you meet is some lesbian wanting to hook up! She was probably just the friendliest human being on Earth... besides, who'd ever want to spend time with your sorry ass?_ A sniffle came from her nose, Elsa turning to slug back to where she came from. "Conceal, don't feel. Conceal, don'tfeel. Concealdon'tfeel." She chanted to herself quietly, trying to repress the storm of tears threatening to flood out and into the cruel world. "Concealdon'tfeelconcealdon'tfeelconcealdon'tfeel…"

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Here's that angst I promised! Don't worry, Elsa get's a big dose of 'don't worry Anna isn't dating anyone' in the next chapter. ;)  
**

**EDIT: I'm being a grammar nazi today, and going through my stuff, so hopefully nothing is wrong after this. No big changes. ;)**


End file.
